


A Special Gift From A Friend

by Benfrosh



Series: A Dragon Among Heroes [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: "how in the world do olivia and grima have an s support", Gen, every bit of my writing is dedicated to answering one single question, there's violence and blood, this is the a conversation metaphysically speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Olivia's got two presents for Grima as a reward for winning her race against Myrrh!





	A Special Gift From A Friend

Grima let out a deep breath as she collapsed against the parapets of the castle turret. Having just finished a race with Myrrh across the width of Askr, Grima had actually worn herself slightly ragged for once. Finding someone who was even somewhat on her level was a rare delight, and even if it made her uncomfortably aware of her limits since her near-death she appreciated the exercise. Plus, it was an altogether interesting experience to feel the effects on her human body - her blood pumping, her chest heaving, her breath coming in heavy spurts. She hated to think it, but she was starting to get used to this. For prisons to be trapped in to maintain her life, there were worse options.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello there!" Grima looked up at the call, and saw Olivia, silhouetted against the setting sun as she rode her falicorn in. "How'd the race go? Did you win?"

Grima scoffed as Olivia gently hopped off her steed and lighted upon the turret next to Grima's resting spot. "Of course I did. Did you expect anything less of the Fell Dragon?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. The Grima I know wouldn't ever let anyone have one up on her."

Grima grinned. "You finally understand me. Now begone. I need rest." Grima closed her eyes, so as to shoo Olivia off.

"Aw, but I have a gift for you. A reward for winning! Well, I had it made already," Olivia continued, pulling out a small paper charm from her pocket, "but this is a good excuse for it anyways. I wanted you to have it."

Grima opened an eye and glared at the gift suspiciously. "You know I have no need of casual ornamentation, Olivia. Even if the summoner makes me wear ridiculous accessories for one reason or another, I am never going out of my way for one."

"Not even for me?" Olivia countered, pouting. Before Grima could respond, Olivia giggled and broke her facade. "Just kidding, I know you never would. That's why this is a practical gift. I had a bunch of the new mages that join us recently help me make it just for you - a talisman of protection."

Grima scoffed once more. "A bunch of worms collaborated to make me a gift of dirt? How precious, I'm delightfully charmed. Now please stop bothering me."

"Just try it for me? Just as a favor, I worked very hard on it." Without waiting for Grima to reject her once more, Olivia had slipped the talisman into Grima's hands. "See, it's very simple to use. Just hold it with both hands and concentrate really hard on it, and you'll see what happens."

"Fine, fine," Grima said, finally relenting to Olivia if only to have a moment of peace. "Just like this, then?" And Grima took the talisman, held it in front of her, and closed her eyes to focus.

And that's when she felt the knife slide into her throat.

The first reaction that surged through her was anger at the betrayal, as her eyes shot open and she glared at Olivia, who was now pulling out the knife from Grima's neck and wiping the blood off with a spare kerchief. But even as she tried to scream, no words came out, only faint gasps of air. Blood was spurting out from the wound, staining her robes, and the creeping terror of death began to sneak up on the corner of her mind.

And just as suddenly as the knife came, came a tingling sensation right inside the stab wound. It grew in intensity as she felt - something - inside her, and the blood loss slowed to a stop, and before long she could breathe again. She reached up to feel the wound and - nothing. Grima had always had an unusually powerful ability to recover from wounds, but this was on a scale she had never achieved before.

"Gods, it was therapeutic to make you bleed," Olivia mused to herself.

"Y-you tried to kill me?!" Grima finally sputtered out, her rage finally spilling over. "You insignificant WORM-"

"This insignificant worm is also the only reason you're alive. What do you think just healed that for you? Gods, and could you _please_ come up with a better insult?"

Grima's mind raced as she processed what she just heard. "You - you were toying with me? What gives you the right-"

"What gave you the right to murder me? To murder everyone I ever loved and cared for?" Olivia reached out and began to wipe up the leftover blood on Grima's neck and clothes. "Tiki might have forgiven you, but I've told you before - I'm a long time off from that. I want to be the living reminder of your sins for the rest of my life, and I'm going to be right here by your side until you finally accept that your god complex doesn't make you a god." Olivia smiled, a stark contrast to her severe tone. "Besides, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have. Aren't friends allowed to prank each other sometimes?"

Grima sat there wordlessly for a time as Olivia tended to her messed state. "... thank you, then. For the talisman."

"No problem," Olivia replied happily. "I hope it helps you out in our battles."

"I just have one question, though." 

Olivia tilted her head in confusion. "The great Fell Dragon? Asking a humble dancer like _me_ a question?"

"I beg you to stop, I'm trying to cooperate."

Olivia finished with the last of the blood and secreted the cloth in one of the many hidden pockets she had in her dress. "Okay, I'll stop teasing. What is it?"

Grima turned her head to look Olivia in the eye. "Why did you make this for me? If you hate me so, why help me?"

Olivia stared right back. "I meant what I said. Despite everything, I want to be your friend. I don't want to see anyone dead unnecessarily, unlike you. So I'm going to drag you back from hell, no matter what it takes."

Looking at her, Grima believed wholly that this dancer she had written off so casually absolutely could.


End file.
